Shattered Glass
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: On the anniversary of Laura's death, Derek leaves for New York, without a word to the Pack. When Derek leaves, they think they'll never hear from him again, until Stiles tracks the Beta down and convinces him to return to the Pack. When he returns, the Pack sees something they wish they wouldn't have: Derek with bruises, black eyes, split lips, and a boyfriend to blame for it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. I only own the two characters that I have created for the purpose of this story.

_**You killed me! This is all your fault! I had to keep you safe and this is what I get in return?! This is all your fault! Your fault! **_Derek sat straight up in bed, sweat covering his body like a sheet, his chest and sides heaving as he fought to take in gulps of air. His eyes flickering from green to bright blue and back, his nails now turned to claws ripping into the sheets below him. His eyes darting around to scan the room until they landed on the clock on the bedside table, a quick glance revealed that it was only 4:15am. His mind wouldn't focus on anything except Laura, knowing that today was the anniversary of her death. The anniversary of the day that Peter had taken the closest thing to family that he had after the fire away from him. After the fire, Laura had been more than just a big sister to him; she had taken on the role of Mother and Alpha to him. A low whine started to build in his throat making him clamp his jaws shut tightly in an attempt to muffle the sound, not wanting to wake any members of the Pack that he knew were downstairs scattered around the living room. His ears picked up on the steady heartbeats of each Pack member, knowing that they were all well within sleep. His mind drifted from Laura to the times that they spent in New York, moving from one hotel to the next, then finally settling down in an apartment on the lower half of town.

Derek rose from his bed and made sure his feet were silent on the floor as he walked, making quick work of making the bed, smoothing the blankets out over the edges and corners. His bare feet tapped silently on the floor as he walked to his closet and slowly opened the door, cringing when it creaked on old hinges as it opened, knowing very well that is any of the Betas heard the sound, he'd be in for it. He slowly started to open the door again, hearing the high creaking once again; mentally cursing the hinges in his mind as he fully opened the door. Derek got down onto his knees and shifted through a few things until his hands landed on the rough material of an old duffle bag, dragging the empty bag from the bottom of the closet. When he shut the door of the closet, he didn't expect to be greeted by the red eyes of his new Alpha, making him jump back with a bright blue flash of his own eyes.

"What are you doing awake, Scott? You're supposed to be downstairs with the rest of the Pack. Asleep.", asked Derek as he tossed the bag onto the bed, hearing the dull 'thump' when it landed on the blankets. He walked over to the bag and unzipped it with quick pulls of the zipper, folding the hatch of the bag back. He was just about to turn away to go to one of the dressers in his room when a hand came down and grasped his wrist tightly, the grip tight enough to make him stop in his tracks. A thumb brushed over the side bone in his wrist, prompting him to turn and look at the younger wolf.

"I woke up when Stiles shifted positions and kicked me in the back. I swear he wants the entire couch to himself. I heard your heartbeat change the moment I woke up, I knew you were awake. I just didn't know you were - packing.", explained Scott as he gently pulled the Beta back towards him and back towards the bed, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Go on back downstairs Scott, you need the sleep. It may be the weekend but you did pull a double shift at the vets again.", explained Derek as he tried to pull his wrist free from the younger wolf's grasp, only to feel the grip tighten a fraction, on a gentle but firm squeeze. His green eyes narrowed as he looked from his wrist to the wolf holding it.

"Sleep can wait, figuring out what you're doing and what's going through your mind is more important. Your heartbeat is all over the place and your eyes keep changing from green to blue. Sit down and let's talk. I can tell that something is bothering you, something is on your mind and it's driving you to do this.", explained the Alpha as he once again tugged the older wolf down onto the bed, pushing at his shoulders to get him to sit down. One way or another he would get the older wolf to sit down and talk it out, before he made any quick decisions. He wasn't about to let his Beta and second in command do anything rash.

"I don't have time to talk, Scott. Just. Let me go.", ground out Derek as he once against rose to his feet, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by a growling Alpha. The blue eyed Beta snapped his head up with an answering growl of his own, his nails digging down into the blankets beneath himself. His answering growl was getting louder by the second as he fought to keep himself from looking away from those blazing red eyes. His eyes only left the Alpha's gaze when he heard more than one pair of footsteps coming up the stairs and back the hall, Stiles and Isaac now blocking the door with confusion written on their faces. Stiles' whiskey colored eyes landed on the duffle bag on the bed, his eyes narrowing as he stepped further into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here? It's too early in the morning to hear you two growling at each other like a bunch of pissed off puppies.", asked Stiles as he looked from Scott to Derek. When neither of them answered him, he raised an eyebrow and focused his attention on the blue eyed Beta, knowing that Scott would have little to no chance of getting information out of the wolf yet. Not while he was this on edge and on high alert. He walked over and made a move to grab the bag, only to have Derek's hand shoot out and close down around his wrist in a bruising grasp.

"Unless you plan on packing for me, you won't touch that bag.", he growled out lowly, his eyes flickering now to their bright blue. He released the teen's wrist and once again rose from the bed, walking to the closet to pull down a few pairs of jeans, folding them in half before stuffing them down into the bag, feeling the three sets of eyes on him watching every move that he made. With himself lowered down enough to place the jeans in his bag, Stiles took the opportunity to thread his fingers through the short black hair, letting his nails scrape over his scalp gently.

"Stiles.", warned Scott lowly, not wanting his best friend to get accidently hurt by the on edge wolf, seeing Isaac inching closer out of the corner of his eye. His protest was cut off short when a soft and barely audible groan filled the room, the sound coming from deep inside Derek's chest. His green eyes fluttered closed as he couldn't help but tilt his head further into the teen's hand. A soft sound was leaving the wolf's chest, almost like a purr, as he leaned even further into the teen's hand, eyes remaining closed.

"Want to tell me why you're packing a bag? And where you plan on going?", asked Stiles as he continued to rub his fingers through the short spiked hair, coaxing Derek to sit down on the edge of the bed with him, his hand never stopping with the movements. The minute Derek sat down on the bed; Scott sat down on his other side, with Isaac kneeling down in front of him. Only one word left Derek's lips: "LaLa". Isaac and Scott tilted their heads in confusion and looked towards Stiles for help, who was nodding silently at the older teen.

"LaLa is Laura's nickname. Derek, is today Laura's birthday or is it the anniversary?", asked Stiles as he gently guided the wolf's head up, to look him in the eyes, but those green eyes looked at anything but his. Stiles knew instantly that it wasn't Laura's birthday, that is was the anniversary of her passing. He also knew that is the wolf managed to leave Beacon Hills, he more than likely wouldn't return.

"Where were you going to go, Derek?", asked Isaac softly as he reached out to touch the older teen's knee, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze to let him know that he was there.

"New York, Laura loved New York. The sounds, the lights, the theater, Broadway. We went and saw Wicked at least three times in one week; she wanted to go see Rocky Horror before she came back here. I tried for weeks to find the DVD for her so she would have something to watch before coming back here, but I could never find it anywhere. Laura was really looking forward to it. Her and I even took a few dancing lessons at one of the studios downtown. We used to spend hours improving our technique and trying new moves, improve our flexibility.", explained Derek as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead down onto his clasped hands, letting his sister's voice fill his head once again. _**Your fault. Your fault. Your fault!**_ A low growl filled Derek's throat as his hands fisted even tighter, his knuckles turning white from the force. Scott reached over and closed his hand down around the older wolf's hands, startling him enough to make him raise his head to look into his eyes. Their heads snapped towards the bedroom door when they heard the wrapping of a knuckle on firm wood. Derek's green eyes landed on Peter, who was standing in the doorframe, and immediately turned bright blue, the growl in his throat growing in volume.

"Now. Now. No need to raise your shackles at me, nephew. I was woke by the four of you", explained the oldest wolf as he looked from his nephew to the others in the room. The growl coming from the blue eyed Beta only seemed to increase in volume and ferocity, his eyes narrowing a fraction as his lips drew back over newly shifting fangs.

"Derek.", sternly warned Scott as his grip tightened on the wolf, his arm snaking around the older wolf's shoulder in an attempt to keep him on the bed. He had little time to react before Derek shot up from the bed and lunged at his Uncle, taking him down to the floor as they rolled in a ball of snapping fangs, claws, and growls. Derek sank his fangs down into Peter's shoulder, the fangs easily slicing through flesh and muscle, only being torn free when he was tossed down the stairs. His back roughly connected with the wood as he went down the stairs, more than prepared when the older wolf lunged the minute he landed. Their bodies twisted almost painfully as Peter's claws sliced through his nephew's side, blood flowing down from the wound. The rest of the wolves and humans scrambled away from the pair, to avoid getting caught by their teeth or claws. Derek sank his fangs down into the older wolf's side, intending to tear a chunk from his side, when he was hauled off and away, being firmly pressed against the wall by a pair of twin wolves. He threw his head back and roared, his eyes lighting up even brighter than before, as he tried to use the wall as leverage to break free from the twins.

"Well, that was fun.", panted out Peter as he rolled his head on his shoulders, his wounds slowly knitting themselves back together, fiber by fiber. All heads turned towards Scott, Stiles, and Isaac as they ran down the stairs, their eyes wide as they looked from Peter to the twins, who were struggling to hold Derek back.

"This is your fault! You took everything from her!", exclaimed Derek before he snapped his teeth at Aiden, who slammed him back against the wall, grounding his feet against the floor for more leverage to hold him. Peter's chuckle filled the room, only seeming to spur the younger wolf on.

"Oh, nephew. You're still not over that, are you?", he asked as he chuckled once more, watching with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes as Ethan and Aiden had to slam the Beta back into the wall again, their claws piercing his skin as they held him back from attacking his Uncle again.

"Boyd. Jackson. Escort Peter out of here; make sure he leaves the property. Scott, your Beta.", ordered Stiles as he gestured towards Derek, watching as Boyd and Jackson both grabbed an arm on Peter and all but drug him from the living room and through the kitchen, towards the back door, their eyes blazing. Stiles and Isaac sat down on the couch as the rest of the Pack gathered around them, eager for an explanation as to what was happening. Their hushed whispers filled the room as everything was explained to them by Stiles and Isaac, Derek's low and ever present growl floating above their voices. His eyes were still blazing a bright blue, but his teeth had shifted back to blunt human ones, and his sides and chest were heaving as he took in air.

"Scott. I – I can't. You need to let me go. You have to let me go.", managed out Derek as he struggled to force his wolf down, needing desperately to get out, to get away. Scott nodded at the other two Beta's, who released Derek from their grasps, their panting filling the room too. The older wolf made a straight line shot for the door, only to be pulled back by Scott, being held tightly in the Alpha's arms. Derek struggled against the grip, trying to push the younger wolf away from him, trying to get himself out of his grasp. Scott's arms only tightened around his Beta, whispering reassuring words softly into his ear as he lowered them both down to the ground, tugging the older wolf into his lap. The Alpha tucked Derek's face into the side of his neck, feeling his hot breath coming out in pants against his skin. He kept the tight hold on his Beta, knowing the minute that he let go, Derek would bolt from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. I only own this two characters I have created for the purpose of this story.

Derek really didn't understand how he ended up like this, with his head on Lydia's lap, his feet resting on Scott's legs, as Lydia ran her fingers through his spiked hair and asked him question after question about Laura, prompting little answers out of him. She did generally seem curious to get to know more about Laura, asking him any questions that she could possibly think of, even having some of the others join in. Once in a while his green eyes would meet her hazel ones and they'd fall into a comfortable silence, her hand in his hair never stopping with the soothing movements. Scott kept one of his hands down on one of the older wolf's ankles, as if he were afraid of the wolf bolting when they weren't looking. He would give Derek's ankle a tiny squeeze and use his thumb to trace the bone on the side, sometimes sliding his thumb up the arch of the wolf's foot, earning him a growl that was filled with no heat. The True Alpha would respond with a playful growl of his own, sliding the tip of his thumb back over the arch, earning him a tiny kick in the thigh from the wolf.

"Hey, Sourwolf. Did you really fall on your butt while dancing with Laura? I thought you were the more graceful one of the pair?", asked Stiles teasingly as he reached over to poke the wolf in the calf, poking him a few more times for good measure, to keep his attention. Derek lowered one of his legs off of Scott and poked Stiles in the arm a few times, a grin playing at his lips.

"You never told me you fell on your butt. I want answers, Hale.", said Lydia as she gave his forehead a tiny poke with her manicured nail, a smile covering her lips when he snapped his teeth at her finger. The rest of the Pack seemed to drift even closer to the couch, their eyes resting on the four of them as they waited for the story that they knew was about to come. When Derek didn't answer right away, Erika reached over and gave his ear a flick with her fingers, a playful smirk settling on her cherry red lips.

"Big mouth. Okay. Okay. Laura and I were working on a new routine for that month, and our Instructor decided to have me do a cartwheel into an ariel flip. I almost stuck the landing, but landed too far back on my heel, which resulted in me landing on my butt. I overshot the landing. Laura laughed her own butt off for the next few hours afterwards, she could hardly focus on the routine with how much she was laughing.", explained the older of the teens with a hint of laughter in his voice as he told them of what had happened, his green eyes shining brightly as he lost himself in the memory. Allison's soft yawn is what drew him from the dream, soon to be followed by Lydia's answering yawn, her hand coming up to cover her lips. Derek chuckled from his position where his head remained in the strawberry blonde's lap, before he swung himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the playful glare he got from the Alpha, who wanted to keep contact with the older wolf.

"Bed, for all of you. If you plan on staying the night, contact your parents. Isaac, up to bed, go on, pup.", ordered Derek, before his eyes closed and his tongue curled up a bit in a yawn of his own. Isaac rose from his position on the arm chair and walked over to Derek, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, hearing the soft but deep purring sounds that the blue eyed Beta made at the contact, before he retreated back upstairs to his room.

"Parents have already been contacted, Lydia and I took care of that when we all were still here at midnight.", explained Stiles as he took Lydia's spot on the couch when she rose from it to join Allison in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, her bare feet making soft noises on the steps as she walked. Derek ruffled Stiles' hair as he rose from the couch, as if to reassure the teen that was watching his every movement, before he bent down to allow Scott to nose along his cheek and the back of his jaw, a satisfied sound leaving the True Alpha's lips as he scent marked his Beta. With a soft "Get some sleep" to his Alpha, Derek was up the stairs and back into his room, where he shut his door with a muffled click and turned the lock minutes later. He leaned back against the wooden door and rested his head back against it, his green eyes slowly closing. He didn't want to leave his Pack, but it was something he had to do, he had to do it for Laura.

The blue eyed Beta took a slow breath as he finished putting the remains of his clothes into the large duffle bag and zipped it closed, contemplating whether to take the risk of walking back the stairs and using the front door, or just taking a jump out the window. _Window it is, I can't take the chance of one of the others waking up. But knowing that they're all deep sleepers, I have a clear shot. _Derek silently slid the window open and lowered the screen on down so he could get out without a problem. He slung the bag outside and heard the low 'thud' it made once it hit the grass below, the wolf eased himself out the window and balanced on the sill before he jumped down, landing on his feet with a familiar 'thud'. He grabbed the strap of the duffel and slung it up over his shoulder, carrying it around the side of the house to the Comaro, where he deposited the bag in the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel. Derek closed the car door and started it up with a turn of the key, hearing the all too familiar purr of the engine. With a quick glance at his phone he saw that it was now around 5am, and that the Pack wouldn't be awake for a few more hours.

"Take care of the Pack, Scott. I'm trusting you.", he whispered softly under his breath, knowing it would echo in the younger wolf's ears whether he were awake or asleep. Derek shifted gears and backed away from the house, keeping his headlights off in an attempt to keep from waking the others. With a sharp turn of the wheel he turned the Comaro around and drove out onto the road before he flipped the headlights on, shifting gears again before starting the drive down the road. He kept himself from looking in the rear view mirror, knowing if he did that he wouldn't be able to go, his ties with the Pack would hold him back. He swallowed thickly as he started the drive towards the edges of Beacon Hills.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

It was Stiles who woke first with a sinking feeling in his stomach; he rubbed at his eyes with his hands as his lips parted in a yawn. He could hear the soft snores of his best friend who was still deep in sleep on the couch beside him.

"Wake up, Scotty. Wake up. SCOTT!", called out Stiles sharply as he gave his best friend a kick in the leg with his sock covered foot, watching with a soft laugh as the Alpha wolf woke with a high and startled yelp. His brown eyes darting around in alert confusion before they landed on the other teen, his body visibly relaxing back down into the couch. The teen could tell that the wolf was doing a mental head count as he listened for each heartbeat from the rest of the Pack members, his eyes snapping open when he couldn't pick up on the heartbeat of his second in command.

"Derek.", whispered Scott softly as his eyes scanned the living room before he quickly rose from his position on the couch to walk into the kitchen, to see if the older wolf was in there like he was every morning. A soft whine was building in his throat as his eyes filled with concern and a hint of longing; he shut his mouth tightly and clenched his jaw to keep the whine from surfacing.

"Derek what?", asked the teen as he rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, confusion filling his whiskey colored eyes. He turned the Alpha wolf around to face him with a hand on his shoulder in order to get him to look him in the eyes.

"His heartbeat. I can't hear his heartbeat anymore, I can't feel him in the house.", explained Scott frantically before he ran to the front door of the house and yanked it open, almost managing to yank it off the hinges in the process. Tiny splinters of wood littered the floor, but no large damage had been done. Stiles followed quickly after the wolf and froze on the porch, hands gripping the railing tightly when he realized the blue eyed Beta's Comaro was missing from the property.

"Go wake up the rest of the Pack, we'll see if we can track him before he goes too far. I'll get a hold of my Dad; he'll be more than likely able to cut Derek off before he hits the end of town.", ordered Stiles as he all but drug the wolf back into the house, giving him a firm shove towards the stairs, waiting until Scott had started to walk up the stairs before he tore his cell from his pocket and dialed his Dad's number.

_**Stiles, this better be good. I'm in the middle of a briefing. **_

**I need you to put a bolo out on Derek's Comaro, I know you know the license plate number by now. I need you to get it out as fast as possible and send Parrish out to try and cut him off before he hits the end of town. I need you to track the plate number. Like. Yesterday! **

_**Genim Stilinski, slow down. What the hell is going on? **_

**Derek left early this morning; he's headed towards New York. Dad, it's the anniversary of Laura's death. You have to stop him before he does something stupid. He's not thinking clearly. He just packed and left while we were asleep. **

_**I'm sending Parrish out now to try and cut him off before he hits the edge of town. I'll track his plate and put out a bolo. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something. Try and keep the Pack out of the way while we try and get a pin point on him. **_

**No promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

**Dad? You got anything yet? A bolo out? Did Parrish track down his car? Anything? I can't keep the Pack here for much longer, they're freaking out. Scott isn't doing much better, and having him calmed down would help calm the Pack down.**

_**Parrish has a bolo out on the Comaro, he's currently tracking Derek on the street. They're almost at the edge of town. If Derek drives any faster, we're going to lose him and we'll be out of our jurisdiction.**_

**Tell Parrish to turn the lights on and do the whole nine yards, he cannot let Derek get out of Beacon Hills.**

_**We're trying, Stiles. We're trying. Parrish is going to go around the edge of town and see if he can cut Derek off before he gets any further. Let Scott take the borders of town, keep everybody else there. Have him bring somebody along with him, Isaac maybe, or the twins.**_

**He heard you through the phone, eavesdropping wolves. He's taking all three of them, Scott and Isaac are already out the front door. They're running by to grab the twins and then they'll start on their way around the borders.**

Stiles could hear a muffled conversation happening on the other side of the phone as he anxiously paced the length of the living room. He ran a hand through his hair and almost jumped out of his skin when Lydia's hand came down on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop pacing. The teen haulted in his movements when he heard his Dad's all too familiar sigh on the other end of the line.

**Dad? Dad, what is it?**

_**Call Scott and tell him and the others to come back.**_

**Derek couldn't have gotten that far that fast, it's not possible. What happened?!**

_**Parrish lost him, Derek knew he was being followed. He did whatever he could to make sure Parrish wouldn't be able to follow. He lost him a few miles from the edge of town. Derek's gone. **_

**Keep the bolo out on his car and keep trying to track him; we need tabs on him even if he isn't in Beacon Hills. You never know if there are other wolves out in New York. Or any other kind of shifter. **

_**We'll try and keep tabs on him while he's out there, but we're way out of our jurisdiction. Get this wolf back in Beacon Hills. **_

The call disconnected and Stiles slid his phone down into his pocket with a shaking hand, he sat down on the couch and rested his head against his fists. His leg was bouncing nonstop on the tip of his toes, his eyes closed in concern and worry. He knew what Derek was like on days like this, when it came to remembering and mourning his family. He never thought straight and acted strictly on what he was feeling, if he let himself feel anything at all.

"Stiles? Stiles, what happen?" asked Lydia as she sat down beside the teen and placed her hand on her knee in order to get him to stop bouncing it. She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she looked from the teen, to the remaining Pack members that had gathered in the living room, before looking back towards him. She wanted to give him time to understand what he heard and give him time to speak on his own, but there was no time at the moment. A low growl is what caused Stiles' head to snap up, his eyes automatically drifting towards Erika, who's lips were drawn back to reveal her human teeth instead of fangs.

"Derek's gone; he passed the edge of town before Parrish could even get to him. He did whatever it took to make sure Parrish couldn't follow him." managed out the teen just as the door swung open to reveal four irritated and worried looking wolves. Scott's eyes were continuously flickering to their blazing red and then back to dark brown; the Beta's eyes a constant golden or blue as they started to regain their breathing. Scott walked over and took a seat down beside Stiles, making sure to keep contact with the teen when he sat down.

"We met Parrish on the way back, apparently keeping a hold of Derek in a car is harder than it looks. He almost flipped the cruiser going around a corner to try and cut him off, managed to keep it on all four wheels. Parrish is back at the Station now with your Dad, they're trying to figure out what to do, they might even contact NYPD to help bring him back. If they can manage to catch him." explained Scott as he shifted his position so he was facing the Pack as a whole. The wolves all seemed to huddle around the couch, the scents of worry and confusion and concern coming off of them in waves.

"We're bringing Sourwolf back to Beacon Hills, no matter what it takes." ground out Stiles with hints of determination in his voice that they hadn't heard before, his eyes a bit darker than they had been a minute ago in determination.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Derek looked in his rearview mirror and heaved a sigh of relief, he was out of Beacon Hills and he had finally managed to lose Parrish. _Damn can he give chase, should have taken the short way out of town. _His green eyes drifted to the rearview mirror once again before he focused on the road in front of him, trying to keep his eyes from flickering to their unnatural blue, his wolf threatening to rise from beneath the surface. A low growl forced its way from his lips as he reached over and flipped the radio on to serve as a distraction as he drove, knowing he had a few good hours to a few days before he got to New York depending on how he drove. The music helped to keep his wolf at bay, but it didn't keep his mind from wandered towards the dream he had had or how desperately the Pack had tried to keep him from leaving. He tried to focus strictly on the road to keep himself calm and keep himself from turning around, he had to do this, for himself, for Laura, and for his family. His mind had started to drift once more to the dream when his phone began to vibrate to the point of it almost falling off the dashboard. His hand shot out and securely grabbed the phone before it could fall, his eyes leaving the road for a split second in order to see the caller ID: Jordan Parrish.

**What is it, Parrish? I thought for sure I lost you a town or two back. **

_**Almost flipped the cruiser on old 32, she almost took me down over the embankment. **_

**You shouldn't have tried to follow me; you ought to know better than that by now. It was hard enough to try and get past the other Betas and Scott. You shouldn't have even set foot in your cruiser. **

_**We're doing what we have to, Derek. We're not about to let you just pack up and leave, you're not thinking clearly. You know better than this, this isn't like you. **_

**There's nothing you have to do and nothing you can do. I know what I'm doing, Jordan. Going back to New York is something that I have to do. **

_**Come back home, little brother. Come back to us, Derek.**___


	4. Chapter 4

**Jordan, this is the fourth time you've called me in the past hour. One more time and I'm turning the damn phone off.**

_**Come on, Derek, be reasonable here. This isn't right and you know it, please just take some time to think this through. You're leaving your Pack behind, Scott can't handle this all on his own.**_

**You, of all people, know exactly why I'm doing this. I'm not turning around, not now. The Pack will be fine without me, they can manage. The twins will step up as second in command and Scott will remain an Alpha. I need to do this. Please. Just stop trying.**

_**We're not going to stop until you come back home, little brother. Once you get to New York, you're going to walk straight into memories that you can't handle on your own. You're going in blind, you haven't thought this through.**_

**I can handle whatever lies in New York. Laura left on good terms and I followed, we kept our heads down. That's exactly what I plan on doing now. Nothing is going to change that.**

_**If you don't come back to us now, all that we ask is that you come back to us some day. Whenever you're ready, come home. We will all be here waiting for you. Pack sticks together, no matter what happens. Stay in touch, Derek.**_

Derek shut his phone and slid it back down into the cupholder, biting his bottom lip and shaking his head as he crossed the borders of another county. He had spent hours on the road and the sun was just beginning to set, it was risky to try and drive all night but it was just as risky to try and stop for the night. _I'll just keep driving, if I keep going it won't take long to reach the county exit and highway to reach a start on New York. If I stop for the night, I know they'll find a way to cut me off again, even if it means pulling a false arrest. I wouldn't put that past Stiles. _The wolf couldn't help the sigh that left his lips as his mind wandered to what the Pack must be doing right now, must be thinking right now. He shifted gears and pulled into the nearest gas station in order to ensure that he wouldn't have to stop driving until he reached New York.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Well? Is he turning around and coming back or not?" asked Stiles as he rose from his seat the minute Jordan walked back into the house through the back door. The deputy shook his head before he answered.

__"Derek isn't coming back anytime soon. He has made his decision." replied Jordan as he tossed his phone onto the table with a frustrated sigh. Derek may not be coming back yet but they weren't about to give up on bringing him home, either.

"There has to be something we can do! He's not thinking straight!" exclaimed Scott as his eyes flickered red a few times, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

"Parrish and I will keep any and all tabs on Derek that we can. His phone, credit cards, car trackers, everything that we can. We're not going to let him out of our sight, so to speak. For now, you all have school tomorrow. You all need to head back to your homes and get some rest and a decent meal, go to school tomorrow as planned, we'll keep you all updated on anything that we find. We'll pull you from your classes if anything comes up. Keep trying to contact him periodically through the day, without getting caught by your teachers. I cannot believe I'm even suggesting that to you all. Go on. Parrish and I will give rides to anybody who needs them." ordered John firmly as he looked from teen to teen, wolf to wolf.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Derek rubbed at his eyes to keep himself awake as he continued on the highway, headlights blinding him from the passing cars going in the other direction. With a quick glance at the lit up numbers on the clock in his car, he knew it would take only a night and a day's drive to reach New York, especially at the rate he was going. His phone was silent on the dash as he drove, both a good thing and a bad thing in his mind. Parrish was right on some parts of this decision, he hadn't thought everything through, and he had no idea of where he was going to stay. His green eyes lit up blue from the headlights of a passing car as his eyes moved from one car to the next, one object to the next. In his mind, he could hear Laura's laughter as she would chastise him for not thinking things through, as she always would do with a smirk on her lips. It only seemed to fuel him on, edging him to go further and further. Derek was snapped out of his thoughts again as his phone slid across the dashboard in a series of vibrations, one set after another. _This might be a long night. _The wolf checked his mirrors before he pulled over onto the side of the road in order to view the messages that were continuously popping up on his screen.

**Stiles: I really hate you for this, you know that? No. No. Wait. I don't hate you, I'm worried about you. You've never just up and took off like this before. I understand if you don't respond to me or to anybody else, but you had better find some way of staying in contact with us. We're all worried sick over this. I'd still be trying to figure out a way to drag you back, but Dad is demanding that we all go to school like normally tomorrow. Stay safe. Please. And know that we care about you and that we want you to come back when you're ready. **

**Scott: Derek? Man, I don't even know when you're going to read this, or even if you are going to read this. I hope you read this at some point. I respect that you want to do this for Laura, in honor of your big sister, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with it. I really wish you would have stayed in BH and let us help. I'll take care of the Pack the best that I can while you're gone, but always know that you're more than welcome in the Pack when you get back. We'll miss you. **

**Lydia: Derek Hale you are coming back to BH one way or another, even if we have to bring you back in pieces. Although I would prefer to have you in one piece when we do bring you back, or when you come back on your own. We all really wish you would have stayed instead of leaving, but we understand why you left. I'm sure Laura would be proud of you for coming to the decision on your own and sticking to it. I'll keep the Pack in line while you're away, even if it means going all Banshee on their asses. We're all pretty worried about you and about what's going to happen now, but we'll keep our heads on straight. I know that's what you would want us to do. Oh, and don't you dare drive all night, you'll wreck that car. Laura would most definitely come back just to kick your ass for that. Find a Motel to stay in for the night and start driving again in the morning. Stay safe and hang in there. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Just a single room will be fine, it's only for tonight. I'll be gone and out of your hair by morning." explained Derek as he leaned against the front desk of the Motel, knowing it wasn't exactly elegant, but it would do for the night. He wasn't about flashy things, even when it came to where he slept, seeing as though he had slept in an actual den while the house was being refurnished.

"Now, now, don't you start on that, dear. You stay as long as you need to, you look like you're about to drop. You stay here as long as you need to. Go grab yourself a shower and a hot meal, dear. Go on, now. Scoot!" ordered the elderly woman behind the counter as she handed him the key to his room, a smile on her face as she watched him walk back out of the building to grab his bag before walking around the corner of the building to find the matching number on his room door. _Looks like this is it for the night. A meal and a shower sound perfect right about now. _

Derek hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder as he stuck the key into the lock and twisted it with a soft click, opening the door and holding it open with his foot as he walked inside. His green eyes scanned the room, sliding over the pale white walls and the bed that was almost in the middle of the room, the thin blankets that were draped over it, the bathroom on the other side of the wall and the sink and mirror outside the bathroom around the corner. He tossed his bag onto the bed and closed the door behind himself, turning the small lock that was attached to it. He would have to be on high alert, knowing that the lock on the door wouldn't give any sense of security or protection against any enemy that had an intent to get into the room. Derek sat down and selected a few numbers from his phone, sending a group text out to the Pack, knowing if they didn't see it tonight, they'd see it in the morning.

**DH: I know how much you all hate group messages, but this is the easiest thing to do at the moment instead of going for each contact. I took Lydia's advice and checked myself into a Motel for the night, it's enough for the night and that's all I need at the moment. Stay out of trouble and try to keep yourself safe. ~ Sourwolf. **

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

_Beep! _

_ Beep! _

_ Beep! _

_ Beep! _

Stiles' hand slammed down onto his obnoxiously beeping alarm-clock, rolling over onto his side in his bed with a groan, rubbing a hand at his bloodshot eyes. His brown eyes cracked open and they were greeted with blinding sunlight that was streaming in from around the curtains on his windows. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands for a few minutes until he heard the familiar sounding footsteps of his Dad walking up the stairs and down the hall to his room. It was only a few mere seconds before his bedroom door was cracked open, just enough for the man to poke his head inside and lock his gaze on his son.

"I heard your alarm go off, I figured I'd come up and make sure that you were awake. Did you get any sleep last night, Stiles?" asked John as he walked into his son's bedroom, walking over to open the curtains before he sat down beside his son on the bed, brushing the boy's bangs away from his face.

"An hour or two, I guess. I don't really remember falling asleep last night, not for long anyway and then the damn alarm went off." explained Stiles as he collapsed back onto his bed, wanting to close his eyes and sleep the day away. The Sheriff didn't have the heart to correct his son's language, knowing that they were both too exhausted to correct something so small at this time of the morning.

"You can stay home if you'd like to today, get yourself some sleep, you'll benefit from it. I'm pretty sure that's what the rest of the Pack want to do as well. Melissa and Scott are joining us for breakfast, Melissa told me that Scott told her that it might help a bit with the separation if an Alpha and his human second in command were together. He said it should help keep the Pack grounded." explained the man as he rose from the bed and gave his son's shoulder a firm squeeze, waiting until the teen had risen from his bed to leave the room.

"This is going to be a long day." groaned out Stiles as he walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face in hopes of it waking him up enough to function. He tore off his sweatpants and tank top as he walked out of the bathroom, walking over to his closet to pull out a clean pair of jeans before riffling through one of his dresser drawers for a shirt, pulling on a faded white t-shirt and his jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair to make it look acceptable enough, before walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs, his lips parting and jaw expanding in a yawn.

"You could see the grand canyon in that yawn." teased Melissa with a tired and soft smile as she walked through the front door of the Stilinski house with Scott following, more like stumbling, after her.

"Hey, Mrs. McCall. Hey, dude, you look like hell." explained Stiles as he greeted each of them as the door shut behind them both, the trio now making their way to the kitchen where John was making cheese omelets for them all.

"Morning to you, too, Stiles. You look exactly the same as I do, I didn't get any sleep. At all." explained Scott as he plopped himself down into a seat at the table, using his foot to push the other seat out so his best friend could sit down beside him. Stiles flopped down into seat and rested his arms on the table before laying his head down onto them, his eyes drifting closed for a few seconds in hopes of getting a few glorious half-seconds of sleep. He about jumped out of his skin when he heard Scott's phone vibrating in the wolf's pocket, watching with a grin as the wolf jumped in his seat as well. Stiles raised his eyebrows in question at his best friend as he opened the text message that had flashed across his screen, quickly leaning over so that Stiles could see the message as well, their eyes lighting up when they saw the name at the top: Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"At least he checked himself in a Motel for the night, in God only knows where." muttered Stiles as he read over the text message for the third time, handing the phone back to Scott, who shoved it back down into his pocket.

"I'm just glad that he didn't try and drive all night long, he didn't have enough sleep to do anything along those lines." explained Scott as he tore into his egg and bacon sandwich that he had created on two slabs of toast, both of their heads snapping up from their breakfast when John and Melissa walked back into the kitchen to refill their coffee mugs.

"You heard from Derek? Did he give his location or anything?" asked John as he refilled Melissa's mug, earning him a warm smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. The two adults sat at the table across from their sons, mugs grasped lightly in their hands.

"He checked himself into a Motel last night, we're not entirely sure of where he is at the moment. At least we know that he didn't drive all night and that he took the time to rest." replied Stiles as he looked towards his Father, who was silently nodding his head at what had been said.

"At least he's being responsible with himself. Hopefully we can keep himself on the right track and makes it back to the Pack in one piece." added in Melissa as she sipped from her mug, a smile playing on her lips. Scott flashed a smile at his Mother before he shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, earning him disgusted looks from the two adults, but one of pride from his best friend.

"Come on, Chipmunk-Cheeks. We have school and I am not getting a detention from Harris for being late to class, and we need to tell everybody the news if they haven't already read the message." explained Stiles as he rose from his seat, hauling the Alpha wolf up with him, giving him a gentle shove towards the door.

"Try and stay awake long enough to not get detention." called out John from the table as he waved at the two teens, who were shoving their feet into their shoes as they scrambled out the door.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

With a final zip of his packet bag, Derek gathered them up onto his shoulder and carried them out of the Motel room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. The room key was clasped between his teeth as he carried his bags to his car and used his one free hand to open the back door, setting the bags down on the back seat before using his foot to close the door with a sharp click. He took the key from out of his mouth and walked around to the front of the Motel, walking inside the front doors and over to the desk, setting the key down onto the polished wood of the top.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Hale?" asked the elderly woman behind the counter as she took the key and hung it back up behind the desk on a metal hook, before sliding him a form to fill out in order to check out.

"I only needed the room for one night, Ma'am. It will only take a few more hours and a few stops for gas before I get myself to where I'm going. I'll be there in no time at all. Thank you, for the room, it was greatly appreciated." complimented Derek with a sot smile as he signed the form that was placed in front of him, turning it around before sliding it back to her.

"You better take care of yourself, dear. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be traveling so far all n your own. Have a safe trip." she said to him with a smile and a soft handshake, giving him a warm wave as he turned and walked from the building. He may be a born werewolf but his Mother had raised him to respect his elders and treat them with the kindness that they deserved. Derek walked outside the building and slid behind the wheel of his car, softly blowing on his hands to warm them up a bit. The air this time of the morning had been crisp and gave his bare skin a spark of coldness. _Maybe the diner Laura and I went to is still up and running, she used to love that little place. _

"Just a few more hours and I'll be back where Laura and I started to rebuild our lives." Derek said softly to himself as he pulled his car out onto the highway, his fingers sliding over the buttons of the radio trying to find an older country station, a satisfactory sound leaving his lips when he found one before he found himself humming along with the current song.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"I'm sensing that you all got Derek's text message as well? I'm glad he took my advice." asked Lydia as she sat down beside Isaac in their chemistry class while they all waited for Harris to make an appearance. She slid her books to the front of the table and looked down at her phone screen again, as if she were waiting for another text message from said wolf.

"We all got it, Lydia. I kinda wanted to try calling him this morning just to see if he would answer me." explained Isaac with a slight pout on his face as the Banshee reached over and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, a silent gesture of reassuring affection.

"I say we leave it all up to Derek and how much he wants to stay in contact. Of course we could always send him texts and videos, even leave voice-mails if we want. It's just all up to him on how much he responds. Hopefully we'll get some pictures or some postcards." explained Allison with a reassuring smile of her own, hoping to put the other Pack members at peace.

"Fingers crossed." muttered Erika from her seat where she was tapping her pencil against her open textbook, matching the pace that Stiles had set with his own pencil, their pencils hitting their textbooks at the exact same time.

"Unless you plan on joining a band and using those for drumsticks, I highly suggest you put them down, Stilinski. Reyes." ordered Mr. Harris in a dull voice as he walked into the classroom, the door swinging shut beside him with a shaking slam. Both pencils stilled and were dropped into the book, Stiles sliding his away from himself and Erika slamming hers shut with a glare.

"Let's get started, shall we? Textbooks open to page 240, questions 2 though 6, followed by the next two chapters." ordered the Teacher as he wrote the page numbers and instructions down on the board in the front of the classroom, earning him collective groans from everybody in the room at the amount of work that they were given. Stiles twirled his pencil around in between his fingers as he flipped to the correct pages in his textbook, his foot tapping silently on the floor by his chair, his ankle brushing the chair's leg every few times. The teen almost jumped out of his chair when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, jarring him out of his train of thought from the work. He lowered his phone and placed it underneath the table, opening the new text message that has popped up on his screen.

**DH: Next time remind me that New York drivers are menaces. I swear the taxi drivers hate my guts and Laura's car. I almost lost a bumper and side view mirror three times now. Surprisingly, the old Diner that Laura and I used to go to every week is still here. Study hard. ~ Sourwolf. **

"Mr. Stilinski. If you hadn't noticed before, we are in a classroom. My classroom to be exact. And what do you think goes on in this classroom? You come here to learn, not to stare hopelessly at your phone screen. Whatever you are doing is not as important as the material in front of you." chastised Mr. Harris as he leveled his gaze with the teen, his arms crossing over his chest, eyebrows raised high.

"The message is much more important than the material. So very much more important." replied Stiles just as fast, his voice full of snark and sarcasm as he leveled a smirk to the older man. And that would be how Stiles Stilinski got afternoon detention with his Chemistry teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. Just to let everybody know, the character of Sebastian is not the boyfriend.

The engine of the Comaro purring softly, Derek pulled into the parking lot of the small family owned Dinner that he and Laura used to visit, taking in to notice that the parking lot was a lot more packed than he remembered. He put the car in park and rested his hands on the steering wheel, his head filling with past memories of him and his sister sitting at the bar in the Dinner, smearing whipped cream on each others noses, sharing and mixing their chocolate and strawberry milkshakes together into one large cup. He leaned forward and rested his head down on his hands, a soft smile on his lips, but it wasn't enough to hide the hints of sadness in his usually bright green eyes, the color clouded over and darker than usual. The wolf about jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of knuckles tapping against his window.

"Jesus God, no more spacing out in the car." muttered Derek under his breath as he rolled the window down, eyes snapping up to look into the bright blue ones of the guy standing outside the driver's side door.

"You alright, man? You're not looking too good. Do you want me to call somebody?" asked the guy with a general look of true concern on his face.

"No. No. I'm fine, I'm fine. I just spaced out a little bit, this little Dinner brings back a lot of memories. I didn't realize just how much you can miss a little place until you're sitting right in front of it." explained Derek as he slung his seat-belt off and shut the car off, tucking the keys down into his pocket.

"Come on, then. Let me buy you something to drink, maybe something to eat, see if that will help settle you out." offered the man as he flashed a smile of perfect white teeth, opening the door of the car and holding it open for him.

"You really don't have to. I wouldn't want to put you out of your way for anything when we don't even know each other." replied the blue eyed Beta as he got out of the car and stood face to face with the unknown man.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Walters." replied the man as he held out his hand to the taller teen. Derek outstretched his hand and grasped the other in a firm hand shake, a smile on his own lips now.

"Derek Hale." he replied to him as let himself be led into the Dinner, feeling oddly calm around the stranger.

"Now that we know each other, Derek, let me buy you something to drink or something to eat. It's my treat. By the looks of it, you need it more than anything. I'll even grab something, too." explained Sebastian as he led the wolf to the bar and took a seat beside him on one of the stools.

"There's no changing your mind, is there? Alright, I give in, you win." replied the wolf as he chuckled softly under his breath, holding his hands up in surrender. He heard the answering chuckle of the other teen, the smile forever present on his lips as a woman walked over and placed two menus in front of them.

"Welcome to Millie's Dinner. I'm Sarah, I'll be serving you today. Can I start you off with anything or should I give you some time?" asked the woman as she slid the menus towards them.

"We've both been here before, I'm guessing so. I'll just take an large order of fries and a chocolate shake. Derek, what would you like?" asked Sebastian as he slid his own menu towards the wolf. Derek was about too shocked at the kindness that he was getting from the stranger to speak, before his green eyes browsed over the menu in front of him.

"I'll just have a strawberry shake, it's been ages since I've had one." replied Derek with a smile as he gathered up both of the menus and politely handed them over to the woman, who tucked them down under her arm, scribbling their orders down onto the tiny note pad.

"It'll just be a few minutes until your orders are ready." explained Sarah as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the kitchen where she likely passed off the order to the chef. Sebastian rested his hands on the table, watching as the taller teen rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, before resting his chin on his hands, looking as if he wanted to ask something but couldn't quite find the words.

"Come on. Out with it. You look like you're going to burst into a million pieces if you don't say what you want to. You don't really seem like the quiet type, even if you may look it." coaxed the teen as he reached over and nudged the taller of the two. Derek may have been taller, but he was younger, the wolf being 24 and the smaller teen being 27.

"It's a pretty stupid question, but, why are you doing this? I mean. I don't really know you, besides your name, and you don't exactly know anything of me besides my name." asked Derek with curiosity in his eyes as his head tilted to the side.

"You looked a little upset out there, and you had this look on your face of a little lost puppy. Now, I know I shouldn't be taking in a stray, but I couldn't help myself." explained Sebastian as they moved their arms off the table once their food and drinks arrived.

"Believe me, it's greatly appreciated, and will not go unreturned." replied the blue eyed Beta with a pure smile on his lips as he said his thanks to Sarah before she retreated back to the other tables of her section.

"You don't have to, I really don't mind." explained the guy as he swirled one of his fries around in his shake, before popping it into his mouth, throwing his head back with a laugh at the nose-wrinkle he got from the younger of the pair.

"My Mother raised me up right, I learned to return gestures when it was needed the most. And what you just did there, that is not natural." replied Derek with a fake shudder as he sipped at his strawberry shake.

"What? This?" Sebastian asked innocently as he dipped yet another fry in his shake and popped it into his mouth in an exaggerated way.


End file.
